User talk:75.22.54.137
HEY! i am jesuslover1503! com and check out my mln page: please leave a message....! (hehe) jsslvr1503 8D Sig: Archive Finished archiving your talk page. Next time I can tell you in detail what to do if you want. 21:50, May 19, 2010 (UTC) could you ? 22:23, May 19, 2010 (UTC) Not right now, maybe later. 22:26, May 19, 2010 (UTC) Ok, so on the main talk page that you want to archive, hit the "Source" button and insert this: , then, while you edit that in, don't press save page yet, but copy all the text (everything), then delete all the useless parts (remembering to keep the Userpage and Archive templates and anything else you don't want removed). Then, in the search bar, type: User:75.22.54.137(/Page extension, if any)/Archive (#) Make sure to spell everything correctly or else it will be a pain later on. Now, after searching that, you may appear in a place that says nothing was found. There should be a search button on the page with the text you previously entered already in it, so hit Search. After, you should return to a similar page except that on the top, the there will be a red link with the text you entered. Click that, and it will take you to start a new page. Hit "Source" in the new page, and paste everything you copied into the page. Scroll up, and where you see the Archive template, change it to this: . Then save the page, and on the top of the page there should be a link that takes you back to your current talk page. Hope that helps. If you need more help, I might be able to provide some screenshots. 23:34, May 19, 2010 (UTC) Please You are not an official store employ so do not do any orders-- 22:49, May 19, 2010 (UTC) yes i am check the Staff page.... 00:23, May 20, 2010 (UTC) Oh right, Joeman, I am sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry that I forgot to tell you that I temporarily accepted jesuslover as a staff since we have lost Teddy and Verrell to MLN Team. And FDH is inactive, so I thought he could help for the time being. And I also said that if any other staff does not accept your request, then they can do whatever they want. 00:32, May 20, 2010 (UTC) image... i want to add a picture (you can see it on my user page) but since i am not i user i can't do it....is there any other way to do it? like in a template besides a infobox but with it being bigger? you should know who...jsslvr 02:12, May 20, 2010 (UTC) Where do you want to add the picture?? 02:25, May 20, 2010 (UTC) i want to add a bigger version of the captain lasse on my user page so it will fit the whole top Ok, well I uploaded a bigger file image so now it's bigger, you should check it out. I can make it even bigger, but it will be kinda stretched out. I'll make the change and you see if you like it. 02:48, May 20, 2010 (UTC um...well....not that big.... but like inbetween that size and the normal size....the whole page is bigger than my laptop screen.......but thanks!!! oh...check the contestpage again.... 15:38, May 20, 2010 (UTC) um how about just a tad bigger than the original thing....i gave you a SPECIAL Barnstar........on your talk page.you know who.... 17:41, May 20, 2010 (UTC) screen shots would be nice for the archiving....it is a bit confusing still. 17:46, May 20, 2010 (UTC) I'll do that next time you need to archive. 00:24, May 21, 2010 (UTC) couple things.....the first image that you uploaded is acctually fine and ....could you move the info box so it is visible when you first open the page? 21:35, May 20, 2010 (UTC) I dont understand what you mean by moving the info box. 00:24, May 21, 2010 (UTC) well....when we put in that huge pic of capt. lasse i mage the page really wide....which then (well atleast on my computer) moved the infobox all the way to the right, so when you first look at the page you don't see it...i am thinking that we will have to make the picture smaller in order to have the infobox back where it is supppose to be. 02:47, May 21, 2010 (UTC) It's perfectly fine on my computer. I'll see what I can do. I'll do it tomorrow. 03:26, May 21, 2010 (UTC) Is this your secret talk page? Found it! nope.....this isn't secret....are you in mln bobo9711? Yeah... WHERE IS IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!????????????????????????????? Check out my page soon! Your Goals I'm sorry to tell you, but orders at stores don't count as edits for getting an approved store.You need mainspace edits, which means you have to improve the articles on items and networkers. As for crossing things out, edit the page and select the text you want to cross out, then select the s with the cross through it. Then it will cross out like this. what????? i didn't know you had to edit 50 page to get a store....i was just doing the 50 so i could get some experience for my future store..........what was the thing with the having to get 50 edits??? and who are you???? 19:09, May 22, 2010 (UTC) Oh, That's me. I forgot to sig. And you don't have to get 50 to make a store, you only need them to make it official by using the store template that says the admins have said that your store is safe to shop at.-- RE: do you have.. Please see my talk page. 07:30, May 26, 2010 (UTC) Hey. First of all, I'd like to say congrats on almost reaching rank 6. Also, You are very kind to everyone on the wiki, and most of all to me (ordering at my store) and I am very happy that anonymous users like you (and me) exist. That is why for the three click thing on your dino mod is on the house. If I knew you in person I would probably give you a medal, but I cannot so I would like to give you this barnstar and say that whenever you make your store, I can help you on any need, and also I will be a customer so you may have more luck in getting it officially approved. From thank you for giving me those words, i greatly appreciate you for those things. sigging when sigging just use ~~~ because you already got the date and time on sig. 14:35, May 27, 2010 (UTC) well it is not actually the time stamp...it is the exact time. the current time..so i do it to see what it might be like...which do you like better 20:01, May 27, 2010 (UTC) Well the one with the images surpass the height qualifications for a sig that does not violate the sig policy. You should make the height smaller. 23:11, May 27, 2010 (UTC) what do you mean? it is about the same size as yours. lets compare: That post was posted a long time ago. 15:31, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Boxes Box Guide--FD 11:14, May 28, 2010 (UTC) May contest Yay!! I won first prize!! So what do I win?? And it's not even the 31st of May yet... 03:08, May 30, 2010 (UTC) it is not may 31st yet, correct, the reason is because i need time to do the prizes and stuff. you get a , and (pick one (1) of these other prizes, either 25 clicks a month for 5 months, or 100clicks over 3 days. your choice. check you talk page. 15:40, May 30, 2010 (UTC) So now I have 2 cadet awards?? Anyways, Please do the 100 clicks over 3 days on my soundtrack. Thanks. 17:06, May 30, 2010 (UTC) yes you now have 2 cadet badges....post the code onto your page. 3 to go.20:15, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Congrats Well done for finishing rank 5!! 00:36, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Can I also claim my prize? I would like the clicks on my group pref 20 at a time. Maybe easest to organize this when you are on the IRC. :) Yay. 02:32, May 31, 2010 (UTC) i did 20... Runner-up winner May I won the May runner-up avatar contest. Can you please put 5 clicks on my Electro-pellet Inductor Module, and the other 20 on my Trio Performance Module. Thank you! Pawsrent (talk) 22:13, May 31, 2010 (UTC)Pawsrent Sarge's Shack Are you done clicking for your order at the Sarge's Shack? 00:32, June 1, 2010 (UTC) i am working on it....i combined it with the contest clicks.. 14:14, June 1, 2010 (UTC) I know, but could you reply back there so I know something's going on? Without a response I have nothing to assume... 00:47, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Mars team I wonder if you are interested in becoming a trooper in my mars team. It is a mars mission themed group where I pay you clicks and you help other users around the wiki if they ask.the link in the sig. 11:40, June 2, 2010 (UTC) kjhf Since my brother help kjhf to get rank 6.If you get gypsums or/and pipes from kjhf please send it back to him.--FD 12:25, June 2, 2010 (UTC)